


Dance To My Dreams

by Pure_Gay_Shipping_Bean



Category: College AU - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Adam is 23, Allura is 22, Christina is 19, Christina is Keith’s and Shiro’s little sister, College AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hunk is 20, Hunk x Shay - Freeform, Keith is 20, Lana is 19, Lana is Lance’s little sister, Lance is 20, Lotor is 20, Lot’s of cuddling, M/M, Matt is 22, Pidge is 18, Shadam, Shay is 20, Shiro is 23, Smut... mostly, keith and shiro are brothers, klance, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Gay_Shipping_Bean/pseuds/Pure_Gay_Shipping_Bean
Summary: Lol idk what to say here... I added 2 OC’sLana and ChristinaChristina is Keith’s and shiros little sister and Lana is Lance’s little sister! Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith X Lance, hunk x shay, shiro x adam - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~! Ya’ll can call me Shadow. This is my first fanfic online! And so I hope you enjoy! For I know this may be bad! Im trying!

It was late at night it was about to turn 10:00pm and my two best friends and I were walking out from the dance studio and I noticed another group walking behind us, leaving as well. I couldn’t make out their faces and started to think... _who are they...? What other group likes to dance...?_ I was cut out of my thoughts as I bumped into one of my best friends Hunk. “Huh? Lance... watch where you’re going... I know you’re nervous about who you’re forming with, but could you pay attention just a little? I don’t want you to get hurt...” I looked at Hunk with a small smile, “Heh... sorry bud... just lost in thought...” Pidge, my other best friend hit my arm softly, “Lance, Hunk... come on we have to go before curfew...”

I looked at the time on my phone, “What time is curfew..?” Pidge seemed a little annoyed... “It’s 10:30 and we’re like...25 minutes from the college....” Hunk looked at Pidge... “we’re only 5 minutes away... are you **that** tired Pidge?” Hunk asked looking a little worried for the small girl... “a little... I feel like I can pass out...” she rubbed her eyes from under her glasses and yawned. I laughed a little because she remainder me of my little sister... that reminds me... my sister is gonna be here Monday, it’s Friday now but I just can’t wait to see her. I would have taken her with me on the way here but she wouldn’t have fit... I smiled and walked in front of Pidge and got down on my knees so she would climb on my back so I could carry her back.

I was wearing a blue T-shirt and gray sweatpants, she looked like she wanted to argue but was to tired to care and got on my back, she wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist so she was comfortable. She didn’t mind piggyback rides, she was 18 but really short for her age. Pidge laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep, Hunk and I talked while we were walking back, the other group that was also at the dance studio came up to us. 

The first one was really tall and had black hair with a white tuff, and a robot arm and looked really buff. The second that came running up to us was a male shorter then the first, had tan skin and glasses, and brown hair. The third, oh my god I want his number! He had black hair with a mullet, pale skin that compliments his hair, fingerless gloves and was wearing a red jacket the went well with his eyes, oh my lord his eyes! They were a beautiful gray color, the kind of gray that shows a warm side, but also a hard thought shell to get thorugh. Damn if I didn’t have the strength to keep my gayness to myself I would have dropped Pidge and kissed the boy’s beautiful pink lips! But I just held Pidge on my back and looked at the three.

“Hey!” Hunk said in his sweet welcoming voice, I looked at the three and smiled as Hunk waved. “Hi!” Said the first male. “Sorry to bother but we couldn’t help but notice you... three were walking out of the studio a little bit before us!” He nodded over to Pidge to make sure that there was three of us. The second male smiled a big bright smile and Hunk gave in, “It was no bother!! We were just trying to get back to our college before curfew!” Hunk quickly checked his watch and tapped it a bit and smiled, “us too!” Said the second male “Altea University?” Hunk nodded “great! We can walk and talk!” The first male added.

“I’m Shiro by the way” said the first male “and that’s my boyfriend Adam” he pointed to the second male “and that’s my little bro Keith!” He pointed to the last male. “Our little sister is supposed to be here Monday” I gasped a bit and looked at Hunk, and he got the hint “nice to meet you!” Hunk said “I’m Hunk and this is Lance!” I smiled big “and the sleeping shorty is Pidge” at the sound of her name Pidge stirred a bit and groaned. I chuckled a bit as I move her up since she slid down a bit.

Hunk, Shiro, and Adam where talking, and Keith and I got stuck behind them,”....sooo.....” Keith said, _oh no! He’s gonna try to start small talk!! What do I say!? Damn curse you gay thoughts! Leave me be for now!!_ I smiled and looked at Keith...”so... who’s your dorm mate..?” He looked at me confused “oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to ask that! I mean that’s weird right? I mean we just met and all-“ Keith giggled and I stopped talking. _He giggled.... he fucking giggled!?_ My heart melted to his giggle and we looked at each other, I could feel my face grow hot, “sorry.... I talk when I’m nervous...” I say quietly, then I look at him.

“There’s not need to be nervous! I’m not gonna hurt you!” He smiled, oh my god I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss a person so bad... this is really bad... I look around to see that we are almost back to the college. I look at Keith, and smile. “What’s your dorm number?” He asks softly, “406” I say quietly because I feel Pidge move, and I don’t want to wake her. I was looking at the ground, but I looked at Keith and saw him staring at me... “what?” I ask “my dorm is 406” he smiles but it seemed a little forced, is he not happy we’re paired together? Did I do something wrong?

I couldn’t help but smile at the thought me and Keith, in a small room with one bathroom and two beds, alone, we’d be able to get to know each other more! We all walk to our dorms, Keith, Shiro, and I drop Pidge off at her dorm with her big brother, Matt. Keith and I head to our dorm, I can see he has a big smile on his face... I wonder why. I open the doer and walk in first, then Keith walks in a locks the door behind him. I got into the bathroom and change. When I get out I see Keith laying of the bed closest to the window, in his PJ’s getting ready to sleep. I get in my bed and pull the covers up, and slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	2. Sneak a peak~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to put here rn.... welp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh.... this is hard... I got writers block for a while today! I’ve been trying to write in the middle of my classes.... and damn is that hard... well I really hope you like this cuz I’m fucking tired as shit! Also yes I cuss a whole lot! Anyway I probably should be asleep bc I have a writing test tmr but IDGAF! Whoo..... god am I tired... this has a little fluff... enjoy!

** ***A few Months later!!*** **

**  
Lances POV**

  
I woke up to the sun peering into the dorm room, I turned to Keith’s bed to see that it was empty, his bed was made and there was nothing but his phone. I got up and looked at the case, it was red and had a little lion on it. It’s so cute! I heard the shower turn off and I looked up seeing the shadow on the door of Keith. I ran to my bed and pulled the covers over my head so it looked like I was still asleep. From under my covers I heard Keith get dressed, when he was done he came and shook me a bit, “Lance...?” He said softly “laaance?” He drew out my name, and at that I turned to him making myself look like I just woke up.

“Morning” he said sweetly, I looked at him... if I wasn’t in control of my gay self I would have pulled Keith into a long kiss. “Morning” I said in a husky voice like I just got up, and it sounded realistic, guess because I didn’t talk yet this morning. I thought that I saw red form on Keith’s cheeks but I couldn’t be sure. I stretched and looked at him and I saw him quickly scan my body, I smirked and said in my husky voice. “Like what you see, pretty boy~?” Keith looked at me and his face went all red. I laughed softly and Keith cleared his throat and turned to his bed. “J...Just get up jackass....” he said, his voice cracking a bit. I laughed and got up, got a towel and clothes and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

**Keith’s POV**

...... _The fuck just happened!?!_ I watched Lance walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him... I was mentally screaming at myself, if it’s like I didn’t want to kiss the idiot already earlier now I would take his face and fucking make out with him!!! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!! When he smirked I would have kissed his to wipe the smirk right off his face! I saw Lance’s phone on his nightstand and I looked at it, the phone was blue, I’m guessing he likes the color blue... the phone had glowing white lines on it. The phones color was close to Lance’s blue eyes but not nearly as pretty... hell I would drown myself in his eyes if I could.... his phone went off and I looked at it and it was his little sister, the contact said ‘Lana’ I swiped up on his phone to see if it was locked.

  
Surprisingly his phone wasn’t locked, I know it’s rude to look through someone’s phone but I want his little sisters number. I wanna get to know her so she can tell me stuff about her brother, I quickly put Lana’s number in my phone and I turned off Lance’s phone and put it back. I texted Lana, 

(Lana: ~~when Lana texts this is her texts)~~

(when Keith texts this is his chat)

  
Hey there...

~~uhhh who dis?~~

sorry my name is Keith, I’m a friend of your brother... I hope you don’t mind me texting you...

~~NOT AT ALL!! Dude! You mean my big brother has other friends!? OMFG!~~   


To be honest we just met a few months ago.... but... I wanna get to know him better first...

~~Awwww do you have a crush on my big brother~?~~

NO! ....yes?....Maybe...??

~~Awww... I ship it... ok well anyway! Ima be there Monday! So we can talk but....~~

But what?

~~Its gonna be kinda lonely I guess?~~

How?

~~Well... I don’t have many friends and none of them are at this college... not to mention... I’m fucking bi...~~

Hold up... what?

~~What?~~

You’re bi?

~~Oh! Yeah I guess big bro rubbed off on me?~~

Lance is bi?

~~Yeah! But I say he’s more gay... he likes boys more then girls tbh...~~

....shit really?

~~Yeah! Why? Are you straight?~~

Oh hell no! I’m gay...

~~Oh cool!!~~

Oh and about your friend problem I’m gonna send you a phone number of a friend I think you’ll get along with. Ok?

~~OK! CHILL!!~~

(352) ***-****

~~OMG! Thanks! Who is it tho?~~

My little sister, she’s the same age as you.

~~How do you know my age?~~

Lance talks about you A LOT!

~~Awwww Dios mío...~~

Hold up... you speak Spanish?

~~¡sí, español fluido! toda nuestra familia lo habla! Lance también lo hace!~~

What? ~~  
~~ ~~~~

~~‘Yes, fluent Spanish! Our whole family speaks it! Lance does too!’~~

oh... that’s really cool!

~~Yep!~~

Well go and text my little sister and tell her I gave you the number, k?

~~MK! Thanks!~~

Anytime!

I set my phone down and looked at the time... god.. 11:00am already? I see Lance on his bed on his phone, I didn’t hear him come out of the bathroom. “Who were you texting?” He said turning to me, “huh?” I looks at lance his blue eyes sparkling, and his wet hair falling out of place a bit. “I-I mean... you’ve kinda been on you’re phone since I got in the shower and that’s been a while so...” he seemed really nervous. “Oh...” I couldn’t tell him _’well I got in your phone and got your little sisters number and started to text her!’_ Nope not happening “I was texting my little sister!” I smiled bright and lace seemed to melt. “O-Oh... o-ok then” and he smiled... I so badly wanted to kiss him. 

I got up and walked to his bed and sat on the side, looking at lance. “H-Hey... L-Lance...?” I started “I-I was wonderin-“ I got cut off by Lance’s lips pressing against mine. I quickly kissed back, and lance pulled away and looked at me. “Dios mío! Keith I’m so fucking sorry! I-I don’t know what came over me I-I just-“ I cut Lance off by kissing him. He kissed back and sat up a bit more so it was less tension on the both of us. I held his hips and squeezed them a bit, and lance groaned softly in the kiss. The kiss quickly became heated and sweet. I pushed land down onto his pillow. Then we heard a knock at the door, and my brothers voice. I got off lance and he seemed a little disappointed that we stopped. I smiled and went to the door and answered it.

“Shiro?” I saw my big brother look really worried. “It’s Christina and Lana!” By the sound of his little sisters name lance jumped up and ran to the door. “What about my little sister!?” Lance was really worried you could tell, I wanted to know what happened to the girls. Shiro smiled and grabbed our hands and pulled us to the parking lot, we got there and saw our sisters kissing. My sister was taller then Lance’s, “What...” lance started “the...” I said “fuck...?” Shiro said last. Lana looked up and saw lance and looked at my sister, my sister nodded and Lana ran to lance. “hermano!!” Lana hugged lance and he hugged back. My sister hugged Shiro and I. Both girls smiling, Lance, Shiro, and I were all really confused.” WHAT WAS THAT!?” lance shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fun! Hope you enjoyed! My OC’s appear in chapter 3! And I hope you liked my fluff... its my first time writing it sooooo... yeh! See you next time!


	3. When you fall just get back up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.... idk really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m not dead! Just tired! I had a lot of school... and I had a party to go to! Aaa did a lot of babysitting... so sorry! Enjoy!

**chapter 3**

Both girls looked at each other and seemed really amused, “o-oh… h-heh…” Lana put a piece of her hair behind her ear and her face went all red. I looked at Lance and he looked at me, lance sighed and looked at Lana, “ Rosita Leana Flora McClane.” Lance put his hands on his hips, Christina, Shiro and I saw that lance was mad but Christina had to be a smart ass and said “oooooooooooh…..” Shiro scolded her too “Christina Rose Kogane…” and this time I looked at Christina and did “Oooooooooooooh!” And smirked, Christina hissed and crossed her arms.

“What?” The girls said at the same time, “why did you two kiss?” Lana looked like she was gonna snap. “Oh don’t you dare do that!” She said and lance seemed a little hurt but hit it, “Chrissy and I both know that you and Keith have kissed! Probably have even fucked for all we know! And Chrissy and I can’t kiss once?? Oh wait that’s right it’s because I’m your ‘baby sister’ I’m 2 years younger then you! ¡déjame en paz! ¡Esta es mi vida y no la tuya! ¡Solo porque tus años de edad, entonces, no me refiero a tu madre como Mama! ¡Así que solo déjame solo!” Lana took my sisters hand and ran inside the dorm hall.

Lance waited till his little sister was gone then he just started crying, now I never thought that someone crying could be cute but lance as adorable while he cried… either that or I’m a sadist… either way I pulled lance to me and held him. Shiro hugged me and lance, “lance what did she say..?” Shiro asked, “….s-she… said just because I’m 2 years older doesn’t give me a right to be like our mom… and that she wants me to leave her alone….” Lance seemed really sad at that.. I felt really bad, but I knew what would cheer him up. 

It was almost time for curfew and Lance still seemed sad, Lana wouldn’t answer his texts and Christina answered a few times… it went a little something like this.

( **Christina** )

( _Keith_ )

_Hey Chrissy…?_

**What?**

_How’s Lana?_

**Why do you care?**

_Because that’s my boyfriends little sister and I wanna know_

**She’s crying… she thinks she messed up, she didn’t want her first day to start off like this….**

_I feel her…. But…_

‘ **But’ what?**

_Does she know what she did to Lance?_

**I think she feels bad enough already… but…. How is lance doin’?**

_He feels awful….. he’s tried texting her over and over again but she didn’t respond…_

**I’ll ask her why….**

(2 minutes later)

_Chriss..?_

**Hey sorry her phone died, and we put it on the charger Good Holy crap… her brother left 34 messages?**

_Like I said… he feels awful…_

**Also why was lance like that?**

_Like what?_

**I mean… all ‘Rosita Leana Flora McClane’?**

_Well I mean… put yourself in his shoes for a second…._

**What?**

_Well think of it like this, you’re a big brother and you walk out of your sister kissing someone else that you’ve never met…Think about that…._

**Oh… well… I guess your right… Lana and I have known each other for 3 years! Same height school and same college now! We dated last year and thought we were going to different colleges! But we didn’t! I had Lana over a lot and I went over to Lana’s all the time…? How did lance not recognize me?**

_You dyed your hair… you got in fights, making you have a big scar over your eye. Also! One eye is gray and the other is green! No thanks to the PERMANENT contact lenses!!_

**ITS NOT MY FAULT THE WORDS WERE TOO SMALL FOR ME TO READ!!**

_THIS IS WHY YOU READ THE WARNINGS!!!!_

**FUCK YOU!!**

_What the fuck Chriss?_

**IDK….**

_I’m gonna go ‘play’ with lance now~_

**Ewww… but ima do the same with Lana! Peace!**

_Gross and I’m gonna ignore you agreed with me… bye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Now smut will be in the next chapter!!


	4. Soooo.... author update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeee

Sooooo...... Hey guys, so a lot of stuff is been going on, sorry I haven’t posted in a while FYI I am not dead. Just got caught up in stuff! Example: I’m helping my boyfriend and my best friend with demons.... and I’m dealing with my own.... soooooooooo yeah! Fun! (Not really) um so just give me a little longer.... and I’ll have the chapter out soon... thank you guys! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜😊

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! And I promise I’ll update when I can!


End file.
